memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Lex's Revenge Part One/Chapter One
(Bajoran space) Captain's log supplemental, after being in slipstream for two hours we've finally reached Bajor and I'm distraught by what happened to the one person I cared about next to Ezri, Vedek Kira Nerys was killed. (Typhuss and Kira's house) John beams in and then he sees Typhuss distraught and sitting at the couch drinking ale. Typhuss come on you need to stop drinking this isn't gonna bring her back John says as he looks at his friend who is just sitting there drinking ale. Typhuss in his drunken state starts blaming John. If you hadn't took me on this mission to go after Selina then Lex, Kira would still be alive and I wouldn't have to raise my son, my daugther and my another daughter alone says Typhuss as he looks at John. John sits down. Typhuss your drunk stop it you don't mean that John says as he looks at him. Typhuss then tries to attack John forcing John to grab his arm and then he looks at his hand. Forgive me friend but I must John says as he sticks his hand into Typhuss's forehead. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Typhuss the real Typhuss looks around and then sees John. Sorry I did this but your drunken rage left me no choice Typhuss you took the mission yourself I had nothing to do with that and as for Lex I didn't know he was alive until I saw him when I was aboard the Klingon warship and if I had known that he would pull this stunt I would of brought him in for you John says as he looks at his friend. Typhuss gets up and looks at John and hugs his best friend. I'm sorry John, I didn't mean what I said says Typhuss as he hugs John. John hugs him back. It's all right I know how you feel if it was Ezri I'd say some things that'd I regret as well John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Reality, USS'' Enterprise''-E, deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher is examining Kira's body when she discovers something and then activates the EMH. Computer activate the Emergency Medical Holographic program Doctor Crusher says as she looks at the body. The Doctor Mark I appears. Please state the nature of the medical emergency the EMH says as he stands there. Over here doctor I need your opinion on this mystery I've got here Doctor Crusher says as she looks at the Doctor and he takes the medical tricorder and scans Kira's body. She's dead what's strange about that EMH says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Ok so you've got the medical knowledge of every CMO on board a Federation starship past, present, and future Doctor Crusher says as she looks at him. I've got the medical records of a Doctor Phlox chief medical officer of Enterprise NX-01 regarding the same situation we're facing now Ensign Travis Mayweather helm officer of Enterprise was abducted by the Ware repair station that they were docked at in 2152 when the ship was damaged and in need of repairs he was replaced by a clone that was killed by an electrical discharge and they believed that he was really killed and they found out he was a clone and they saved the real Mayweather EMH says as he looks at her. She smiles. Scan her for cellular microbes, Crusher to Martin, John we may have an answer Doctor Crusher says as she tapped her combadge. John and Typhuss walks into sickbay as their both not use to seeing the EMH activated as Typhuss makes a remark that he rememebers John telling him when he was talking to him via the MIDAS Array when Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant. What's going on, Beverly says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. John you remember when DS9 was infected with FFS and it took a rare medicine that produces microbes Doctor Crusher says as she looks at him. John nods and he rolls up his sleeve and he has the device placed on his forearm and the microbes are still moving. Your microbes are still alive but this clone's is dead completely dead Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. Typhuss is shocked by the discovery. That's just like Travis Mayweather, when the Enterprise was in need of repairs in 2152, Travis was abducted by the Ware repair station and replaced by a clone, you are saying this isn't Kira, she's alive, Kira's alive says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. John looks at him. But wasn't the station destroyed by Enterprise John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes it was, this could mean that the Ware are back says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at them. True and as of the 2150s those stations have been put in the do not approach and destroy zone John says as he looks at them. Its been 224 years since the Federation last enountered the Ware, back in 2165 was the last time we enountered them says Typhuss as he looks at them. The starship Yorktown and her task force encountered one during the war with the Romulans and they destroyed the station John says as he looks at them. All right enough of the history lesson, we have a mission, we have to find Kira says Typhuss as he looks at them. I'll inform Starfleet Command of the situation John says as he looks at them. Good idea, Captain, I will tell the Vedek Assembly that Kira is not dead says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Captain's ready room) The Ware repair station, I've heard of them from President Archer's mission logs, an automated repair station controlled by the minds of the species that they captured and put a clone in its place, I'll have a fleet of 20 starships meet up with you in the sector and we'll get Kira out Admiral Janeway says on the screen. Thank you Admiral that means a lot to both me and Typhuss John says as he looks at his monitor. Janeway smiles. Keep me informed Janeway out Admiral Janeway says as the transmission ends. (Main bridge) Captain Martin walks out of his ready room. Sir, the Intrepid is ready to depart Lieutenant Commander McCabe says as he looks at the Captain as he sits in the Captain's chair. Course is set and laid in sir Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks over her shoulder at the Captain. Engage Lieutenant Captain Martin says as he looks at the helm console. (Space) The Enterprise and Intrepid jump to warp speed. (Ware shipyard) Kira slowly opens her eyes and tries to fight the control of the shipyard when Lex walks over to her. Don't fight it Kira it could kill you if you do Lex says as he looks at her. She grabs his shirt. My husband and friends will stop you Lex Kira says as she looks at him. He laughs. Not likely to them your dead Lex says as he looks at her. And Kira falls to sleep. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Admiral this is risky and breaking Starfleet protocol and the quarantine of those kind of shipyards we're risking both ships and crews Commander Madden says as he advised Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. My wife is in danger, I'm not going to leave Kira there if you have a problem with this mission Commander, you can leave the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. The bridge is silent. Sir as your first officer its my duty to advise you and my advice is that we're disregarding Starfleet's orders on this situation Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I know, but you are not married, I am, Kira comes first before duty before anything says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. (Space, sector 459) Both Enterprise and the Intrepid drop out of warp and approach the fleet of Federation, Klingon, and Romulan vessels. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) This is Captain Martin of the Enterprise I'm assuming command of the fleet maintain a distance of 40 kilometers and go to yellow alert, and standby for further orders Captain Martin says as he gives the order to the fleet. Commander Sito looks at her console. All ships have gone to yellow alert sir Commander Sito says as she looks at her console. Then the tactical console beeps. Sir we're being hailed by the Intrepid its Admiral Kira Commander Sito says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin leans back in his chair and then gets up and walks next to the ops console. On screen, Admiral what is it Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer showing the bridge of the Intrepid. I'm the senior flag officer, I'm taking command of the fleet says Typhuss on the viewscreen. The Enterprise is the flagship of the Federation fleet so it's only fair that the Enterprise takes command of the fleet sir Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Fine you command the fleet but I command the mission after all it is my mission says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Sir we're getting a transmission from the outpost Commander Sito says as she looks at her console. Change the image Captain Martin says as he looks at Sito. Federation vessels stand down now or I'll blow up the station Lex says on the main viewer.